Advances in semiconductor manufacturing and circuit design technologies have enabled the development and production of integrated circuits (ICs) with increasingly higher operational frequencies. In turn, electronic products and systems incorporating such integrated circuits are able to provide much greater functionality than previous generations of products. This additional functionality has generally included the processing of increasingly larger amounts of data at increasingly higher speeds.
Many electronic systems include multiple printed circuit boards (PCBs) upon which these high-speed ICs are mounted, and through which various signals are routed to and from the ICs. In electronic systems with at least two PCBs and the need to communicate information between those PCBs, a variety of connector and backplane architectures have been developed to facilitate information flow between the boards. Such connector and backplane architectures introduce unwanted electromagnetic signal emissions that may interfere with other circuits and devices. When wireless communication links are used, excessive electromagnetic emissions may occur prior to as well as during interconnection between two circuits or devices.